


A Captain and His Mercenary

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [29]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is furious with Jayne after the events on Ariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain and His Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A Captain and His Mercenary_   
>  _Pairing: Jayne Cobb/Malcolm Reynolds_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Mal is furious with Jayne after the events on Ariel._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Mal is so angry. Jayne is better off in the airlock with the mood Mal is in. He really thought he’d gotten through to Jayne. He’s a little curt with Kaylee on the way to his bunk, he’ll apologize later. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself but it takes a while before the urge to punch something passes. He takes Jayne’s collar from the shelf and runs his fingers across the smooth leather. It means a lot to him to see Jayne wearing it when they’re together. He thought it mattered to his sub too and now wonders if Jayne’s reluctance to let the crew know about their relationship is just an excuse not to wear it. He puts the collar in his pocket and goes to free Jayne.

"Come on in."

"Gonna knock me out again?"

"No, not unless you've got a mind to go do something stupid. Sit down."

Jayne sits on a crate and Mal crouches down beside him. He holds out the collar. "Thought this meant something."

"It does, Mal."

"What’s the most important thing between a Dom and sub?"

_"Trust."_

"You don’t get it. Don’t say it like some angry child. Without trust it can’t work and it’s not just our relationship. I need to be able to trust my crew."

"I’ll do better."

Jayne still looks slightly defiant as he says it. Mal offers him the collar. "I know you’ve had to be a mercenary to survive and I get that it’s hard to change overnight but nobody gets a chance to betray me twice."

"I didn’t mean to."

"That's as may be but like I already said, betraying my crew is betraying me. Think about that and about us. If you want to carry on with what we have there needs to be respect and trust. You lied and lied till you feared for your life. I know you, Jayne, and if you’d been safe you might never have told me the truth." Mal looks at Jayne hoping for some sort of reaction. Instead Jayne is looking at the floor. "I’ll go to the shuttle in half an hour. If you’re there I have my answer. If not I’ll be upset but you’ll still have a place here. I won’t tell Simon and River what you did but you best find some way of making it up to them."

Jayne tries to kiss Mal who pulls away.

"I’m serious, Jayne. I need you to think about this properly. You trust that I’ll stop if you use your safeword, don’t you?"

"Course. You always have."

"I need to trust that you’ll use it if needed. I need you to be able to trust me to take care of you as your Dom and as your Captain. We all gotta make a living and I will find us work. I need to know that you have my back and not worry about being double crossed. Step out of line like that again and you’ll be off this ship. Would you want to be alone again, moving from place to place not knowing where the next pay-day is coming from? Time starts now, Jayne."

Mal walks away and when he looks back Jayne is looking at his collar. Mal’s nervous about effectively issuing an ultimatum but hopefully Jayne will want to stay with him.

~

When Mal goes to the shuttle he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Jayne is there on his knees and the relief must show on his face because Jayne’s expression changes.

"I’m sorry, Mal. I’m so sorry and I’ll leave the Doc and his screwy sister alone."

"You still need to make it up to them."

"I’ll think of something."

Jayne holds out his collar. "Will you put it on, Sir?"

Mal kneels down and as he buckles the collar Jayne kisses him. He allows it though he keeps his finger through the loop on Jayne’s collar restricting his movement. Jayne gives a frustrated growl when Mal pulls back. Mal lets go of the collar and stands. "Stay where you are."

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you think about since I left?"

"Aren’t you going to punish me?"

Mal shrugs, he’s not letting Jayne off the hook yet. He looks at Jayne but doesn’t speak.

Jayne stares back for a few moments but then bows his head. "I thought about being yours and what we do together. I thought about the fact that you’re my boss and how sometimes I can’t separate work us from this. I do trust you, Mal, couldn't let nobody else do the things you do to me. I wanna be someone you can trust but like you said it’s hard to change and I’ve gone through life screwing people over before they can do it to me. I'll try though." He glances up at Mal. "I came in here a few minutes after you left, thought about how good it feels to be vulnerable with you and how when I’m still sore from a spanking we can share a look out there and remember what we did." Jayne slides his finger under his collar. "I want to be ready to wear this all the time and I’m not there yet but I want to be yours, need it."

Mal smiles. "I’ll never force you. It has to be your choice and on a ship this small there’s no getting away from people and their reactions. I don’t mind keeping this between us as long as you're committed to us."

"Thought about seeing you every day if we ended things and how I’d hate knowing what I’d destroyed. Couldn’t have took going back to the way things were. I’m probably not the most obedient sub in the world but I’ll try, Sir."

Mal snorts at Jayne’s comment. "Never wanted blind obedience just respect and trust. If you suddenly stopped answering back or being damn stubborn I’d be worried."

"What's my punishment?"

"I'm still thinking on that."

"Maybe floggin' if it ain't gonna be chores."

"You want to be flogged?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I deserve the punishment, the pain."

Mal puts his fingers under Jayne’s chin and tilts his head back. "You like being flogged. So in addition to betraying me you think you should get want you want?"

"No. It’s your decision of course."

"Flogging would hurt like hell, send you down deep till your blissed out from pain and strikes on sore skin. Punishments aren’t about getting to switch off from what you’ve done. Open your mouth."

Jayne obeys and Mal pushes three fingers into his mouth. "Suck them. Good."

Mal twists his hand stretching Jayne’s mouth wider and pushing Jayne’s head back a little. He opens his pants with his other hand and steps in close. Jayne brings his hand up to touch him but Mal smacks it away and pulls his fingers free.

"It’s true that you’re not very obedient. Perhaps I need to tie your hands."

Jayne nods.

"Wasn’t a question. Hands behind your back."

Jayne quickly complies and Mal takes a length of rope and binds Jayne's wrists. He runs his hand across Jayne’s neck and steps in front of Jayne again, nudging Jayne's leg with his boot to spread his knees wider. Mal strokes his cock and watches Jayne's tongue flick out to lick his lips.

"No audience participation here. You're missing out cos of that shit you pulled today."

Mal likes it when he's got Jayne on his knees but trouble is Jayne loves it and just like that Mal knows what the punishment will be. He smiles and sees Jayne go to speak but stop himself. That's something at least. He teases the head of his cock and steps a little closer to Jayne, almost within touching distance. Jayne looks so good like this and Mal would love to fuck his mouth, make him gag. He speeds up his strokes and he feels the sensation start to build. It won't be much longer now and Jayne is just so focused on him and it feels good to be looked at that way. Jayne is annoyingly stubborn but he sucks cock better than anyone Mal's ever been with. When Mal fucks him he makes the most obscene noises and this punishment's going to frustrate him too. He's close, won't be setting any endurance record today.

"Open your mouth."

Jayne looks perfect with his eyes closed and mouth open for Mal. Just a few more strokes and his aim is good. He slows his strokes as he coats Jayne's mouth and tongue. He looks gorgeous with slick lips and Mal wipes the corner of Jayne's mouth.

"Lick."

His finger is quickly cleaned with Jayne not lingering unnecessarily. He unties Jayne.

"I've decided on your punishment."

He sees Jayne's expression change, concerned with what it might be.

"Three weeks without sex, that includes jerkin' off. We will still spend time together and I may need that mouth of yours in that time but you will go without."

"Why three weeks?"

"One for every person you screwed over today. You don't gotta wear your collar out there but I want you to stay with me tonight, you might have concussion. I can take it back with me now."

Jayne removes his collar and hands it over slowly. "I'll get there one day."

"I know. You can move now. Wanna sit for a bit 'fore we head back out?"

Jayne curls up next to him and rests his head on Mal's lap. There wasn't one word of complaint or any attempt at a negotiation or compromise so maybe things are sinking in. He really hopes so because despite what Jayne might think, he doesn't enjoy having to think of different punishments.

"Think of this next time you step out of line. We could have so much more of this if you'd behave."

Jayne turns onto his back and Mal rests his hand on Jayne's chest.

"I do want that and I'll try."

"Good." He really hopes Jayne means it because moments like this are the best part of being a Dom.


End file.
